<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598953">You Are The Sunshine Of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dance, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Draco and Harry as they enjoy their first dance at their wedding reception. </p><p>Be aware, this is terrible fluff, dreamt up whilst listening to Stevie Wonder. You have been warned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are The Sunshine Of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts">ununquadius</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word of the day: <em>wedding.</em> The ceremony of getting married.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enchanted fairy lights sparkled as Harry pulled Draco close. Although the dance floor was filled with swaying couples, it felt like they were the only lovers in existence. </p><p>“Are you enjoying your wedding day, Mr. Potter-Malfoy?” Harry enquired.</p><p>“It’s quite splendid,” Draco agreed, a soft smile playing around the edges of his mouth. “But there’s still one thing that I’m looking forward to Harry… Something I’ve only dreamt of since I eleven-”</p><p>“Oh yes?” Harry asked, intrigued. </p><p>“Getting to spend the rest of my life with you,” Draco replied, leaning to press a chaste kiss on his new husband’s cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>